Memories
by Kakashi-014
Summary: A short nine chapter story about Kaname and Sosuke. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic! and/or any of its characters (this could be obvious if you were an anime otaku, but have mercy on the others!)

Chapter 1: The Beach

The sun was shining brightly, its brightness being reflected by the cool waters of the sea. Kaname Chidori and her friends were playing volleyball on the hot sand, giving them a senstion of heat and cold because of the cool sea breeze. "Man! I wonder how they can survive that much heat?" Sosuke Sagara asked himself. "They are just wearing bathing suits and they are barefoot...maybe they have this special padding under their feet that helps them resist heat..." Sosuke was in deep concentration, ignorant of what was happening around him or, in this case, something heading towards him. "Sosuke!" Kaname called, "Look at your right"  
Sosuke did exactly what Kaname said and the volleyball hit him on the face. "Oy..." Sosuke said, falling unconscious.

300 meters below the sea...

"Captain, we're heading for Okinawa in thirty minutes," Richard Mardukas said to a young, white-haired, white-skinned, short woman.  
"Finally!" she said.

"Captain," Mardukas said, "what are we going to specifically do here again?"

"We're going on vacation, Major," she replied with a smile, then she thought to herself, "Finally, I'll be seeing Sosuke again!"

Back on land...

"Sosuke, Sosuke, are you still alive?" Kaname's friend, Kyoko Tokiwa, asked him while taking pictures of him for archival purposes.  
"Leave him to me," Kaname said, "I know just the thing to wake him up."

Kaname took out a big, fan-like, piece of paper and slapped Sosuke's face with it. Sosuke woke up. "I'm sorry, Chidori," he said, hands together.

Just then a very big, black figure emerged from the sea. "Oops," Sosuke said, "everyone, get out of here!" Sosuke had a thought at the back of his mind, which, was, 'What the heck is the TDD-1 doing at the surface of the sea? They didn't even tell me that they were coming!'

Then, a bunch of F-16's appeared, followed by a UN rescue plane.

"Oh my," Sosuke said, "Whatever this happening is all about, I think it's not going to be good because--"

A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short. Well, almost all the chapters in this eight-chapter story are too short, but I hope you like it anyhow. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you are reading this chapter for the first time, I am teeling you now that you sould read this story chapter by chapter to understand it because the events are sometimes related to each other, just like this one.

Chapter 2: Greetings

WHAPACK!

Kaname slapped his head with the paper thingy. "Sosuke, what evil have you brought on this peaceful earth again?" she angrily screamed. "Kaname...I have nothing to do with the commotion!" "Don't shoot those lies at me again...or else..." she threatened, holding the paper thingy.  
"I have nothing to do with it... promise!" he nervously said.  
"Well," Kaname said, "but I know that you can explain the meaning of that!" She pointed to the TDD-1, which was now submerging into the depths of the sea.

"Anti-terrorist operation?" Sosuke guessed.

WHAPACK!

"Mine inspection?"

WHAPACK!

"Visitation?"

Kaname was about to hit him for the last time but she was interrupted by a girl calling Sosuke's name.

"Sosuke! Sosuke!"

"Tessa?" Kaname wondered. She stared at the girl for a minute, enumerating all the descriptions she can extract from her.

"Wait... white hair, white skin, teenager, short... It's Tessa!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kaname!" Tessa screamed back.

"Tessa! Tessa, who are those?" she pointed to two people behind Tessa. One was wearing a cockroach costume, while the other was wearing a praying mantis costume.

"They're my bodyguards," she replied, "they just wear those costumes to scare evil people away."

"Ehhh...hehe," Kaname chuckled with a nervous tone.

"Is Sosuke around?" she asked Kaname, revealing a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"rrrmph" Kaname muttered under her breath.

Tessa gave her a light smile.

"rrrrrrmmmmppphhhh" Kaname's muttering became louder than her first.

"Kaname, do you have a problem?" Tessa asked her.

"Uh...who? Me? Of coure not!" She said between nervous laughs.

Tessa was surprised. She and Kaname have known each other for a long time... in fact, it was her first time to see Kaname mad (that was in her context, in the real context, Kaname was mad at her).

Sosuke finally arrived and when Tessa saw him, she hugged him.

"Oh, Sosuke, I'm glad you're alright. I really missed you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kaname screamed, her head showing a red spot where steam was rising. She marched away, leaving both of them on their own.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Sosuke and Tessa said at the same time.

A/N: Another short chapter from me, well I gave it my best shot! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay people, tragedy starts here!

Chapter 3: A Tragic Moment

Three nights after that incident...

Sosuke was at the shore looking fiercely at a hermit crab. Kaname was behind him. She was about to call him when:

"Sosuke!"

That voice was Tessa's, she was running towards them, waving her hand. Sosuke leaned over to the direction where Tessa's voice was coming from and he gave her a warm smile. Tessa blushed. Kaname walked away in a bad mood. Everything seemed to be like a chain reaction. It was bad for Kaname, good for Tessa.

Kaname actually didn't walk away. She just went to a safe distance where she can overhear their conversation.

"Tessa," Sosuke began.

"Yes?"

"Uhh..." this time, Sosuke was blushing.

"I was wondering if we can..."

"Go out together?" Tessa finished.

"Yes, Captain."

"Okay."

They walked away from the shore. Kaname sighed. She didn't notice that a farmiliar figure was behind her. "Kaname..." a voice called from behind her. Kaname had this habit of self defense when she was surprised, so she punched the person behind her.

POKA!

CRACK!

She didn't notice that the person she punched was...Masahisu.

"M-Masahisu," she began, "I-I didn't know it was you!"

Too late. Masahisu already dropped on the floor, unconscious.

Kaname ran away...

Later night...

Sosuke and Tessa had just returned from their small date.

"It was nice being with you," Sosuke said.

"You too," Tessa said.

"Good night."

Before they left each other, Sosuke grabbed Tessa's arm and kissed her lips. Kaname saw the whole thing, ran away, locked herself in her room, and cried.

"Sosuke, you failed me," she said while tears flowed from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Accident

Six years after that incident...

Chidori Kaname... a name that when you call, you'd expect a young, teenage girl look at you. That was six years ago. Now every time you'd hear that name, you'd know instantly that this girl was the manager of a clothes company.

Kaname was walking one peaceful night when a she heard a siren go past her with several sirens following it a few moments later. "I wonder what's going on?" She told herself. She went to her car and followed the sirens. She stopped at a ravine where she and Sosuke were being chased by a police car before. She saw that one of the safety railings had broke. "A car crash?" She asked herself as she went nearer the ravine. When she was at the falling edge, she saw a white car. "I hope there are survivors," she told herself.

Someone then shouted:

"The passengers are alive!"

The rescue crew immidiately took the two passengers to an ambulance. Kaname tried to farmiliarize the two until...

"Sosuke and Tessa!"

She was right! The two passengers were her two friends. She immediately followed the ambulance. When it came to the hospital, Kaname rushed to the operating room, but she wasn't allowed inside. She decided to stay inside there and wait for the results.

The next day...

Kaname was awoken by the doctor the following day. "Are you related to the two patients?" the doctor asked. "Yes," she replied.  
"I'm afraid to tell that the woman is under a coma and that the guy may be suffering from amnesia." Kaname was shocked. She quickly ran to where Sosuke was. "Sosuke," Kaname said, "do you remember me? It's me, Kaname." "Kaname?" Sosuke said, "Sosuke? Who are they?" Sosuke was suffering from amnesia. Kaname cried, "Sosuke, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Pardon me, miss, but I do not remember you." Sosuke replied.  
Kaname cried harder, hoping that Sosuke wsa joking and that he would quit the prank.

"Doctor," Sosuke said, "I'm sorry, but I think she bumped into the wrong person."

The doctor nodded and looked at one of the nurses. The, they took Kaname out of the room and brought her to a room. She saw a doctor there with a folder in front of him with the word "CLASSIFIED" on it. She saw a symbol behind the word. "That's farmiliar," she told herself, "it looks like I've seen it before, but I can't remember where."

A/N: Okay people, to stop me from annoying you, this will be the last A/N from chapters five to seven. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kaname...the Guardian

Kaname didn't notice that the doctor was already calling her attention until someone patted her back, surprising her.

In Chapter Two, a certain action of Kaname was mentioned there. That was, if you do not remember, she punched the person who usually surprised her, and she carried it until now.

POKA!

CRACK!

Okay, she punched that guy from the Second Chapter big time again. To say it specifically, it was Masahisu from the beach.

"Ow!" Masahisu cried, "Don't you realize you have done that to me before and I had to change my pair of glasses!"

"Sorry, it's just because you surprised me!" Kaname replied.

"Alright Ms. Chidori," the doctor said, opening the folder. "It seems that you have a connection with the two people involved in the accident. I am here to tell you that you have to take Sergeant Sosuke Sagara under your guardianship."

"M-me?" Kaname stammered.

"Yes. can you please sign these papers?"

Kaname looked at the doctor, who was a woman. "Wait," she said to herself, "she just looks like that woman I saw at this hospital a long time ago..."

To describe the woman, she had black hair and looked like a man, but her purple eyes showed that she was a woman.

"Mao...Melissa Mao?" Kaname asked the woman.

"Hi Kaname!" Melissa replied, wearing that wide smile on her face.

Kaname then recalled the symbol... she remembered that Tessa had the same symbol on her uniform.

"I don't have much time right now, so sign the papers." Melissa gently said.

Kaname signed the paper that was in front of her. She saw that the paper was a grant of custody.

"Alright," Melissa said, "Sosuke will get out of the hospital tommorow morning."

"How about Tessa?" Kaname asked.

"Mithril will take care of her. She's our captain, remember?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Peek In the Past

The next day, Kaname was able to take Sosuke to her house.  
"There must be something here..." Kaname said while searching her closet drawer, hoping to find something there. Sosuke was just there, looking at the birds outside the window.

"Found it!" Kaname said, pulling out a photo album.

"What's that?" Sosuke asked.

"It's a photo album, silly." Kaname replied.

She opened the photo album in front of Sosuke.

"That guy looks like me..." Sosuke said.

"Because it is you." Kaname said.

"Me?"

"Yes, that was a picture taken inside the school. Kyoko took the shot."

"Kyoko..." Sosuke said, he glanced for a moment, changing facial expressions. Finally he said, "Kyoko...Tokiwa?"

"Yes!" Kaname said, "That's her!"

"Now look at this..."

Sosuke and Kaname spent the whole day looking at the album. Sosuke was finally able to remember some things. "So this was my past with these people" Sosuke said to himself.

"Um, Kaname," he began, "I was wondering... do you have any pictures of my childhood days?"

Kaname's eyes looked to the photo album. "No," she replied, "but I think I know two people who can help."

They hurried to Sosuke's old apartment. "Was this the place where I lived before?" Sosuke asked.

"Indeed." Kaname replied.

Kaname banged on the door. "Coming!" a male voice said. Soon, a blonde, young man came out of the room. "Kurz," Kaname began, "I'll be needing your help now."

"Eh?" Kurz said, looking at Sosuke.

"I'll call the headquarters, THEY are the ones thet can help YOU now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back to Mithril

Kurz went to a radio communicator, and in a few minutes, he told Kaname and Sosuke that they can go to headquarters.

"Um, Kurz," Kaname began, "do we have to get there by..."

"Paradrop?" Kurz finished, "No! The mechanics back at the base have just finished repairing the third ECS master."

"Meaning..." Kaname said, puzzled.

"You can get there by plane undetected, Kaname-chan!"

"Thanks, Kurz." Kaname said.

The next day, Kaname and Sosuke headed for the airport. The plane that they rode was scheduled to reach their destination within thirty minutes.

"The sea looks beautiful." Kaname said.

"Yes," Sosuke said, "you look beautiful."

"What?" Kaname asked.

"Um, nothing," Sosuke said, "never mind what I just said."

Kaname noticed that Sosuke was blushing. She said something in her mind, which made her blush.

"We have reached our destination," the pilot said.

Kaname and Sosuke went outside just to notice that F-16 jets were preparing to launch. The first jet let out a loud roar and sent wind gusting so strongly that Kaname had to hold the edges of her skirt.

Kaname closed her eyes and screamed while the jet rared towards the edge of the craft.

Someone then tapped Kaname's back. She got surprised, feeling his cold, bony, dead hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

POKA!

CRACK!

She didn't realize that the man she punched was... Richard Mardukas. "Sosuke!" Kaname said while she grabbed him by the arms, her eyes closed. "I know you won't believe it, but I felt that death was touching my shoulder!"

"Do I look like death to you!" Mardukas shouted. "I only look old, but I'm not death!"

Kaname and the others saw a red spot appearing on Mardukas' head.

"Sorry." Kaname said.

"It appears that you brought Sosuke with you," Mardukas said, adusting his jaw. "Ow! What do you need anyway?"

"I need help," Sosuke said, "I'm trying to find out who I am."

"Well, I know the right person who can help you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A "Memorable" Conversation...The Mysterious Man 

"Follow me Sosuke..." Mardukas said.

Sosuke followed him until they reached a room. "The person is inside here. Go in." Mardukas said.

Sosuke opened the door and he saw a man with long, white hair. He was talking to a man who was wearing a navy hat. Well, the truth is, the man with the hat was the one talking to the man. The man in the hat faced Sosuke, faced the man with the long, white hair and he, in a serious tone, said, "We'll talk about this later, Kalinin. For the meantime, you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Kalinin replied.

The man left and Sosuke went inside. "I was expecting you." Kalinin said.

Kaname was walking around inside the submarine until she reached the bridge. When she came inside, she saw that Mardukas was not there. Instead, the man with the hat was there, looking at the gigantic video screen in front of him.

"Where's Mardukas?" Kaname asked the man.

The man didn't awnser.

Kaname asked the question again and again but the man just seemed to ignore her questions. Finally, she asked one of the people who were at the bridge.

The man replied, "He's at the clinic."

Kaname asked who the man in the hat was, but the question just silenced the man she was asking.

"Hmm..." Kaname said to herself.

Kaname just went outside and waited for Sosuke.

A few hours later, Sosuke and Kalinin went outside. Kaname went towards them and hugged Sosuke. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry," Kalinin interrupted, "It seems that you have to leave now."

"Why?" Sosuke asked.

"Will the ignorant man at the bridge get mad at you?" Kaname asked.

"Well, yes. And he's not a man...yet."

"Who is he anyway?" Sosuke asked.

"Just call him Mr. K., okay, goodbye."

Sosuke and Kaname soon departed from Mithril's TDD-1.

"Um, Kaname," Sosuke began, "I just finally know who I really am."

"Meaning..." Kaname said.

"I just wanted to invite you on a date."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: True Feelings

A/N: Mwuhahahaha! This story is finally coming to an end. On the last chapter, Mr. K. was just a character I made up. I hope you liked the story even though the chapters were too short.

"Me?" Kaname asked, "On a date?"

"Yes..."

"Okay... when would you like to have it?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"Alright then, it's set. Meet me at the park at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow."

Kaname and Sosuke soon departed, going to their respective places. Sosuke, who was under Kaname's guardianship, wanted to spend the night with Kurz and Melissa.

The next day, at 17:00 hours...

Kaname was alredy waiting at the park. "I wonder where Sosuke is right now..."

"Kaname!" Sosuke called.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kaname just smiled and grabbed his arm. They spent the whole afternoon together, having fun. Their last destination was on the ferris wheel.

The two were silent on the ferris wheel until Sosuke broke the silence.

"Kaname..."

"What is it, Sosuke?"

"I-I just wanted to say something to you."

"And what something is that?"

"I-I..."

"I?"

Too late. The ride was over before Sosuke could say a thing. "Kaname, can I walk with you back to your house?"

"Of course."

Kaname and Sosuke walked towards Kaname's house. When they arrived, Kaname said, "It was nice being with you...I hope we could do this again."

"Kaname..." Sosuke said.

Kaname looked at him.

"I love you."

He grabbed Kaname's wrist and...

THE END

A/N: Sorry, I was too affected by the end. But I think you know what Sosuke did, right? Please read and review guys. Again, any kind of review is accepted (yes, you can burn me, too)! 


End file.
